


Worth

by Theatreandcomicfreak



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreandcomicfreak/pseuds/Theatreandcomicfreak
Summary: A darker take on Ladybug. Chat Noir is a manipulative controller. Marinette feels inferior and like she cannot do enough when she’s his partner. With Chloé gone Marinette has only one friend left in class, the aspiring actress Kay Khan. Can a class trip to Gotham heal all that’s broken? Or will a new villain prove to make things a lot worse for the French class?Can Marinette find her worth once more?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware: Eating disorders and verbal abuse ahead. Please do not read if this will trigger you.

“Ladybug failed again tonight.” Marinette stated plainly after redoing the hatch lock as she climbed down into her room.  
“Marinette, that’s not true. You made a simple mistake, you still were able to capture the akuma.” Tikki protested.  
“Chat didn’t seem to think so.” Whispered Marinette quietly. Tikki sighed, she remembered, Chat yelled at her before and after. Ladybug had tripped giving the akuma a good opening, even Chat had faltered in the battle many times but he focused on Ladybug’s failures. He called her a moron, an asshole, a mistake. It wasn’t okay anymore, the kwami decided. “Marinette I think it’s time you found a new partner.”  
Marinette looked up at her kwami in astonishment, “I- no. Chat is the perfect holder, I couldn’t.”   
Marinette flashbacked to a year back. Chat was standing on a roof, holding flowers and apologizing. “Chat no, I’m done.” Chat pulled out chocolates, “Please milady, I’m sorry. You know if you ever left me I’d kill myself. You’re the only thing I live for.”  
Tikki shook her head, “No Marinette you deserve better.”   
Marinette’s head swirled, did she? She screwed up, that’s all she was, one massive screw up. She couldn’t do better and it could cost all of Paris. She slowly lost her grip as leader, Chat called all the shots now. Marinette couldn’t remember the last time she was able to lead. Even when she had an idea Chat shot it down immediately, even if his plan was harmful he would make her do it, and then turn around and get mad that she let him do something harmful. ‘Hypocrite’, Marinette thought. Her blood flood with anger, she was going to leave Chat. She almost laughed at her confidence, she felt that every night and was always too fearful to act on it. She was impulsive and reckless in her mind, but she couldn’t bring herself to take action.   
‘Some hero I am, if I can’t even save myself.’  
Marinette heard Chat’s words burning in her mind, “Idiot, moron, mistake, stupid, asshole.”   
“Marinette, time for dinner,” Sabine called. Idiot.  
Marinette’s head began to throb. Moron.  
There was a ringing all around. Mistake.  
She didn’t deserve food. Stupid.  
Not after all her failures. Asshole  
“I’m not hungry Maman.”   
“Marinette you need to eat,” her kwami said nervously.   
“I will I promise, I’m just not hungry now.”  
She didn’t.  
=====  
Marinette walked into her classroom the next day, her stomach pounding. She’d skipped breakfast too.  
Marinette sat down next to Alya. She felt better already.  
“Hey girl!” Alya waved at her best friend. “Hey Al.” Alya shoved her best friend’s shoulder, “Girl get pumped! Today’s the big day!” Marinette cracked a smile, it was. She quickly frowned again, today could be another failure or a big win, remembering Chat’s words she guessed the former. “Yeah. I hope we got in.” Marinette mused. “Of course we did! I read you paper a billion times! It was awesome! I bet Bruce Wayne loved it. Before you know it we’ll be living it up in America!” Marinette giggled, her friend could always make her feel better. Alya was always the positivity she needed. Miss Bustier clapped her hands as she walked into class, “Alright class! I know this is the moment you’ve been waiting for! I’d like to give a big hand to Marinette, because we’re going to Gotham next week!”   
Cheers erupted, Marinette felt her worth creep back. She smiled and shyly accepted the compliments. She even pulled out a small sandwich she packed for lunch, she ate it as class continued.   
The week passed by quickly, quicker than she expected, of course it also helped that Hawkmoth hadn’t sent out anymore akumas. She didn’t interact with Chat all week, well he’d stopped by her balcony as Marinette, presumably to complain about Ladybug, but Marinette pretended she was already fast asleep until he gave up and left. Soon the day of the field trip arrived. Tikki and Marinette had brightened, especially because Marinette was being kind to her body and eating ever since she won the contest.   
Marinette picked up her backpack and opened her purse for Tikki to go into. She quickly ran down the stairs and out the door to get to the field trip bus on time. She beamed as she ran across Paris, her worth was coming back. Marinette was ready for whatever Gotham had in store for her. Well, she thought she was, but in reality she had no idea what Gotham held for her, but she would soon.


	2. Enter Kay

Marinette walked onto the plane, today was a much better day. She had a whole breakfast, and was so excited that she never even thought of disappointing anybody. That is until she got onto the bus, Lila started talking about how the city was crime ridden and she couldn’t believe Marinette would let them go. Marinette’s heart sank, she was right. Gotham was dangerous, if something happened she’d never forgive herself. She’d be a failure just like Chat always knew.  
Luckily for her, Lila’s story had to be centered around the liar herself so she quickly changed the subject and regaled the bus with her “true stories” of how she and Batman had teamed up, he even wanted to make her a superhero, but of course Lila was too busy. She also told the bus about how her and Damian Somethingorother (marinette couldn’t remember the name because her BS detector was going off too loudly) were in an on again off again relationship. Marinette sat down in a back seat in the bus, she knew that Alya wouldn’t join her, she was too invested in Lila’s story, but to her delight Kay joined her.  
Kay Khan was Marinette’s other best friend. Gigantic theatre nerd, couldn’t go a day without talking or singing but Marinette wouldn’t have it any other way. The rest of the class thought she was a little odd, but she was a genius. Like freaky smart, so they all tried to work with her when they could. Unfortunately for Kay, Marinette was really her only friend because she was...overly blunt. Kay didn’t have a filter and Lila took her down pretty quickly.  
On Kay’s first day she came into the class and expressed her adoration of theatre when Miss. Bustier asked her what her hobbies were. Kay told the class that her favorite musical was Newsies because Jeremy Jordan was the original Jack Kelley. So of course Lila said that she personally knew him, on that day Marinette was not happy. Chat had been a handful the night before and she expected the new girl to fall for Lila’s lies, instead Kay asked, “Wasn’t he just amazing in Dairy Boys?” Lila nodded and exclaimed, “I saw him in that. A true work of art.” Kay smirked and sat down, but not before saying, “That’s funny because Jeremy Jordan was never in Dairy Boys, oh, and Dairy Boys doesn’t exist.”   
Marinette knew Kay and her would be great friends, but that meant Lila had Kay targeted. Not only for humiliating her (which she quickly covered with another idiotic lie), but also because she vowed she’d take Marinette’s friends away. That included the weird new girl. It didn’t help that Adrien also seemed to hate Kay, mostly because she had called out Lila. If it had been a year ago Marinette would’ve never talked to Kay just because Adrien didn’t seem to like her, but after Chat Noir had demeaned her as Ladybug she felt like she didn’t deserve somebody like Adrien. Marinette gradually fell out of love with Adrien until there were no feelings left. She hadn’t felt romantic love in a really long time, she didn’t deserve it.  
The class already wasn’t fond of Kay, especially since she missed classes a lot. Her mother was a director who was directing a movie Kay starred in in Paris. Her first television debut. The class was naturally insanely jealous, but it didn’t matter to Kay because she was barely in school to hear the awful things they said.  
The only reason she was going on the trip was because she had family in Gotham and her mother decided to give her a little break. Kay accepted when she knew Marinette had planned the trip, she wanted to keep an eye on her best friend. She wasn’t the best with expressing emotions or giving advice but she could tell Mari was spiraling sometimes. Kay knew all about spiraling…  
Kay sat down next to Marinette, starting to giggle. Mari smiled, Kay’s laugh was ridiculous and normally she laughed at funny musical memes nobody got but her, it brought Marinette lots of entertainment to hear Kay say every time she looked at a meme and Marinette asked about it, “YOU’VE NEVER HEARD OF [INSERT SHOW TITLE HERE]?!?!” Marinette was about to ask what Kay was laughing at before somebody beat her to it, only this somebody wasn’t going about it the way Mari would’ve.  
“Spaz, why are you laughing at Lila?!” Ivan asked pointing rudely at Kay. “Yeah! You have no right to laugh at her!” Mylené said coming to her boyfriend’s defense.   
“I wasn’t laughing at her, I was laughing at something she said.” Kay stated plainly before slapping her headphones on. Marinette internally facepalmed, Kay was far too blunt. Lila started her crocodile tears but Miss Bustier stood up on the plane for a head count before it escalated too far. While she took role the class still shot daggers with their glares at Kay, but only Marinette seemed to notice, Kay was lost in the world of her headphones.  
Alya was still entranced in Lila’s story but she wasn’t too harsh on Kay, her and Nino were pretty indifferent about her. Alya at first wasn’t too fond of her because despite Marinette being friends with her Lila claimed she was a bully, but Alya warmed up to her when she and Kay bonded over superheroes they liked. Kay had watched a lot of superhero movies because her mom had directed them but Alya still knew more. Kay and Alya had a mutual respect for each other, Nino was basically Alya’s extension so he felt the same, so they didn’t really talk and Alya didn’t gang up on her like the others.   
Marinette knew Kay didn’t like to be disturbed when she had her headphones on. It was headphones on, world off. Marinette did text her though, so she could talk to her friend before they took off and eventually fell asleep.  
Mari!!!(emojis): Wait so what were you laughing at that Lie-la said?  
Kay Khan: lol the guy she was talking about was one of my friends when I lived in Gotham!  
Mari!!!: Cool! Do you’ll think you’ll see him? I’d like to meet any friends of yours!  
Kay Khan: It’s possible, anything’s possible (Suessical). Ummm mayb. He’s kinda moody tho so he might be somewhat rude just warnin ya.  
Mari!!!: Really? I can’t imagine you being friends with somebody like that. You’re literally sunshine.  
Kay Khan: Awwww thankies! But Damian is super cool once he warms up to you, he’ll like you I bet. OMG I BET HE’LL LIKE YOU!!! ;)  
Kay Khan: OMG YES I CAN SEE IT NOW! CAN I BE THE MAID OF HONOR AT UR WEDDING? AHHH IM TOTES SETTING U UP AS SOON AS WE GET IN GOTHAM!!!  
Kay Khan: OMG WHATS UR SHIP NAME? OMG MARIDAMI  
Kay Khan: NO DAMAINETTE!!!!  
Mari!!!: as...exciting as it is you shipping me with another guy I haven’t even met, the airplane dude just said turn off devices headphone girl.  
Kay Khan: Dang! (Dang diggity dang a dang) I only got like 5 minutes into Jesus of Suburbia. Oh welllll  
Kay took off her headphones and turned off her cell phone. She smiled at Marinette before the plane took off. Marinette took out her sketchbook as Kay quickly fell asleep. Marinette envied her, she could literally fall asleep anywhere anytime. Marinette looked out her window as she sketched for inspiration, and before she knew it she found inspiration within a sparkling city they were landing in.  
“Psst, Kay. We’re here.” Marinette said in a hushed whisper as she poked at Kay. Kay sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.  
“Dope! Let’s get this par-tay started!” She cheered quietly. Marinette giggled, “It’s 3am in Eastern time, I’m pretty sure even the Gotham people aren’t partying.”   
“You never know.” Kay shrugged. Marinette giggled a little softer, trying not to wake the sleeping passengers on the plane until they landed in the airport completely. The French class started buzzing quietly from excitement but everyone was mostly too tired to be too excited so it was a relief to everyone when they were passed out in their rooms in the Wayne Hotel.  
Kay and Marinette were elated for the days to come. Kay was going to make sure Marinette enjoyed her trip, no matter what.


	3. Enter Chloé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER USES VULGAR LANAGUE AS LILA IS A COMPLETE BITCH IN IT, I HATE HER AND SHE’S STUPID AND UGLY, WOW THIS DISCLAIMER TURNED INTO A RANT ABOUT HOW MUCH I HATE LILA)

~YOU~  
Dark hair, blue eyes, and French. That was your MO. The skin tone didn’t matter, which is what had the GCPD so mixed up and frazzled. You laughed to yourself as you poured a glass of Chardonnay. There’d been a lull in your girls, mostly the French part. Last time was so...unsatisfactory. She was only a quarter French and she didn’t scream like the others. You disposed of her quickly, and even though she wasn’t what you had hoped you still took a lock of her hair and added it to your collection. You were missing the adrenaline, but you told yourself to be patient, a French class was coming soon. There’d definitely be someone there, maybe even international news. The justice league would probably thank you personally when they found out who the person behind the mask was who rid the world of its scum. You smiled to yourself, ‘I’d be famous worldwide and another French bitch would be out of the world for good.’

Kay wasn’t an early riser, neither was Marinette. That could only end disastrously, luckily, a certain Wayne family decided to call their friend’s daughter for a wake up call. Purely so she wouldn’t be late to their tour, although they did enjoy talking to her. Steph and Kay were very close friends, the closest out of the rest of the family, though Dick did enjoy Kay’s positive personality. Steph was extremely aggravated when she learned Kay was coming to Gotham because she was with Barbara and Cass for a girl’s week. Kay promised to make it up to her though.  
So when Kay’s phone went off blasting “Candy Store” she immediately knew that the Wayne family was calling to wake her up. She smiled to herself as she turned off the alarm, it was nice to have people care.  
“Oof what time is it?” Kay asked. “We woke you about an hour before you have to leave for the tour.” Said Dick. “Dope, thanks Dick! See ya soon!”   
To be honest, Kay was afraid that she would sleep and nobody would wake her up, causing her and Marinette to miss the tour. She dug in her suitcase until she found her favorite shirt, it was the same color as her aqua blue eyes and it read, “Theatre is my sport” (side note I also own this shirt). She laughed at her friend who was still fast asleep, “Mari.” She said walking over to her friend and poking her.  
Nothing.  
“Mariiiii.” Kay said louder. “Marinette, Marinette, Marinette, MARINETTE!!!”   
Still nothing.  
“God I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this especially so early in the morning…” Kay cleared her throat and leaned down to Marinette’s ear, channeling her inner Christine Daaé she sang the highest note she could hit.   
Marinette shot up, rubbing her pounding head. “The hell? Why do I have a ringing in my ears?” Kay shuffled away with a guilty smile, “I mean- somebody may have sang an E6 in your ear, but in all fairness you weren’t waking up!” Marinette groaned and shook her head. “Thanks for waking me up, even though the means weren’t…what I was expecting. I thought I was going to miss the Wayne Enterprises tour for sure.” Kay giggled, “Honestly me too. Sounds like some shit Lila would try to pull. I wouldn’t worry too much though, Dick would never let us miss the tour.” Kay winked as she walked into the hotel room’s bathroom.  
“Dick? Wait isn’t that the American word for-“  
“Yeah but it’s also a name. Short for Richard. Bruce Wayne, the Wayne Enterprises guy is his father. Well Bruce adopted him technically. The Waynes are the family my mom and I know from Gotham, Damian, the guy I’m totally setting you up with, is the youngest family member.” Kay exclaimed, the bathroom walls were thin but it was still slightly muffled. “Right that random guy you were shipping me with.” Marinette laughed. “You got it!  
“I’m excited for you to meet them, I bet you’ll love the whole family and vice versa. Damian should be coming with Dick on the tour, Tim, one of the other brothers, is working there, so we probably won’t see him. The girls are away and Jason is probably- well Jason’s probably still sleeping.” Kay laughed as she walked out of the bathroom in her favorite shirt, baggy jeans, and dark brown hair in long curls.   
“What about Bruce Wayne? Oh my god is he coming?! If he is I have to choose a whole new outfit! AHHH NOTHING I HAVE WOULD WORK!!” Marinette panicked as she tossed her clothes across the floor. “Relax Mari! Bruce won’t care if you’re dressed up or anything. We might not even see him!” Marinette slumped, “I still need to dress up a little though.” Kay giggled, “Ok sure. Whatever you say.”  
Marinette ended up going with a red sundress and she wore Kaaliki’s glasses she was given from Master Fu, in case Ladybug needed to be in Paris. They transformed into black plastic glasses with a thin rim.   
“Cool shades Mari, since when do you wear glasses though?” Asked Kay popping a piece of waffle into her mouth. “Oh these just accent the piece.” Kay laughed, “You’re such a fashion geek.” Marinette threw one of her blouses on the floor at her, “You’re such a theatre geek.” Kay fell onto the floor in dramatic agony, “You’ve wounded me to my very core, how will I ever survive? Unless they get the fright of their lives.” Marinette rolled her eyes as Kay got lost in her own world singing songs from Beetlejuice and eating her waffle. “Come on nerd, we don’t want to be late.” Marinette said as she extended an arm, Kay promptly took it and stood up once more. “I mean, if we’re late that’s one less minute we have to spend with Liar Rossi…”  
“Just come on!” Marinette laughed. The girls walked down the hallway until they arrived to the main lobby where the French class was chatting. Alya walked over to them leaving Lila who was fuming that Alya would leave her for Marinette. “Hey girl, can’t believe you woke up early for once. Hey Kay.”  
‘No way in Hell is Alya choosing the weird new girl over me!’ Lila screamed internally   
Marinette chuckled, “Yep. Without Kay I definitely wouldn’t have though.”   
Lila huffed.  
“Thanks for keeping my girl straight Kay!” Alya said giving Kay a playful nudge on the shoulder.  
‘Oh that is it!!!’ Lila watzled over to the trio of girls. “Hi girls! Oh Kay! Almost didn’t see you! I forgot to mention earlier, people in Gotham don’t really appreciate fags, so maybe turn down your, you know, lesbian urges and stuff.”   
Shock. Was all Marinette felt, then she saw red. She vaguely comprehended Kay holding her back, “Oh yeah Lila? I forgot to mention earlier that people in Gotham don’t really appreciate lying bitches, so maybe tone down your psychopathic tendencies.”   
“Kay totally uncalled for!” Alya barked. “Are you kidding Alya?! Didn’t you hear what Lila said?!” Marinette screamed. Lila started to blubber, “I’m- so- s-sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your f-feelings!” She wailed overtop the commotion, adding to the cacophony and causing all eyes to be on them, ‘perfect’. “See, you made her cry! Girl, I can’t believe you’d do this! I always gave you the benefit of the doubt but Lila was right, you are a bully!” Marinette huffed and Kay suppressed screams while still fuming. Alya stormed off, and Lila swooped into the conversation once more. “Kay, do you have a crush on me, or something? Is that why you’re acting this way?!” Kay scoffed, “Please, I have standards. You were right about one thing though, I am gay, but being gay isn’t an insult so I’d take your bullshit elsewhere, because the only insult you doled out throughout this conversation was that I could ever have a crush on someone like you!” Kay pointed at Lila to emphasize her point and before the class could turn on her she took Marinette’s hand and they walked out the double doors of the hotel and waited outside for the bus to arrive.  
“Are you okay?” Asked Marinette, placing a hand on Kay’s shoulder. “Yeah fine, I just wish people were more tolerant, and you know that wasn’t exactly my ideal way of coming out to you or the class, but sometimes my mouth just starts moving and I can’t get it to stop.” Kay sniffed, “What’s wrong with me Marinette?” Marinette pulled in her closest, now one of her only friends, in for a hug, “Nothing Kay. Lila is the problem, remember one time when you said she was a- oh what was it? Magic? No, mythic?”   
“Mythic bitch. Though honestly Heather Chandler is a step up from that-that” and it all came flooding out. Kay started to cry, something she hadn’t let herself do in a long time. Marinette knew full well why too, any Parisian had to hide their feelings. “I hate her so much Marinette and him too.” Marinette knew which him she was referring to, the one who made them slaves to their own emotions, Hawkmoth. “I know Kay. I do too. Maybe Ladybug will get it right one day.” Marinette felt a drop in her stomach. ‘If I can’t protect the ones I love from Lila how can I defeat Hawkmoth? Maybe...maybe Chat was right.’ Kay looked up, tears still welling in her eyes, “Come on Marinette, she’s doing the best she can. Ladybug has saved Paris more times than I can count, she’s an amazing hero. One day Hawkmoth will be out of our lives for good, and it’ll be her doing.” Marinette sighed and felt warmth from her friend’s words, at least someone believed in her.   
“Miss Kay,” said a proper voice startling the two girls out of their shared moment. “Alfred!!!” Kay grinned, “How are you! It’s been so long! What are you doing here?!” The man, Alfred let out a chuckle, “You’re rambling again Miss Kay, but to answer your questions: I am doing well, and while it has been long Master Bruce has sent me here to pick you and any of your friends up to take you to the tour.”   
Kay’s eyes brightened, “Dope!!! This is Marinette,” she said motioning towards the bluenette who smiled and waved kindly. “I think we’re ready to go.” Alfred cocked his head a little, “There is no one else you wish to wait for?” Marinette and Kay shuffled their feet awkwardly, ‘don’t you have any other friends?’ Is what he meant. “Nah, it’s all good Alfred.”   
Alfred gave a smirk, although he felt disappointed that Kay only had one friend, she was so sweet, he expected her to be the life of the party. “Oh- by the way,” Alfred started as Kay reached for the limo door handle, “We picked up a guest on the way. I think you’ll be happy to see her.” Kay have an awkward smile and a confused look to Alfred, she opened the door only to see her girlfriend.  
“CHLOÉ!!!!!” Squealed Kay, throwing her into a tight embrace. “Yes, yes I missed you too Lené.” She returned the hug pecking her girlfriend on the cheek and seeing somebody she didn’t think she’d ever see again. “Dupain-Cheng!”   
“Queenie?!” Marinette asked with a look of recognition, she almost didn’t recognize her friend, after all it had been a year and in that amount of time Chloé put her hair in two braids and had dyed them brown.  
“You two know each other?” Asked a confused Kay, as she released her girlfriend to look at Marinette. “Yep. Dupain-Cheng was the only tolerable one in my old class.” Chloé gave her girlfriend a soft smile. Kay thrust Marinette into a hug, “You were the Girl Who Didn’t Believe Lila’s Bullshit! I should’ve known! Thank you for being there for my girlfriend!” Marinette blushed, “It’s not a problem. Chloé was there for me more times than I can count.”   
Chloé rolled her eyes while giving a gentle smile, “That class is utterly ridiculous, you weren’t. Of course I was going to be there for you.” Kay wrapped both of them in a tight hug, Chloé still in her seatbelt, “Ahhh my two favorite girls in one place!” Chloé let out a chuckle and gave her girlfriend a pat on the shoulder. “Mmk Lené.”   
“Wait Chlo, why are you calling her Lené?” Marinette asked. Kay reddened before burying her hands in her face. “Don’t you dare tell her!” Alfred let out a chuckle before driving off to Wayne Enterprises. “Miss Kay’s real name is Kaylené Khan. She’s embarrassed of it for some reason, a fact that Miss Chloé likes to tease her about.” Kay facepalmed, “Alfred!!!”  
“You shouldn’t hide your name Lené. It’s beautiful.” Chloé said twisting her girlfriend’s dark brown hair. “I agree, though Kay is a pretty nickname.” Marinette said giving her friend a playful shove. “Yeah whatever. Let’s go meet your new boyfriend Damian! He’s going to be at Wayne Enterprises, isn’t he Alfred?” Alfred kept his eyes on the road while he responded, “Yes Miss Kay, but I have to say I don’t know what you’re talking about in regards to Miss Marinette and Master Damian.”  
“Yeah Lené what am I missing?” Chloé demanded before looking out the side window of the limo.  
“I’ve made the match of the century Chlo! Damian and Marientte would be the perfect couple!” Chloé scoffed, “No way you can get Ice Prince a girlfriend, though if it was anyone it would be Mari.” Kay smiled, feeling triumphant, “See Marinette it’s meant to be.” Marinette chuckled, “I haven’t even met the guy Kay!”   
Kay started to swoon in her seat, “Oh my gosh, I’m going to witness love at first sight!”


	4. Four

“Oh Lila! Do you think Damian Wayne will be on the tour today?!” Rose asked after Kay and Marinette left the lobby. Lila smiled, ‘back in business’.

“Oh my Damidear is so busy, he sadly doesn’t have enough time.” Rose deflated a little. Alya shook her head, “You deserve better girl.”

Lila put her hand on Alya’s shoulder, “Oh no Alya! Damian’s amazing, he even wants to marry me someday. He gave me a promise ring,” she lied as she flashed her pearly whites. “Unfortunately I had to leave it at home, too many unsavory characters like Marinette would try to take it from me.”

Alya shook her head, “I can’t believe that girl, especially what she just said to you. Could she have been more rude?”

Lila sighed and put an over dramatic hand to her forehead, “I just don’t know what I ever did to make her hate me!” Alya patted her shoulder sympathetically, “There, there girl. Trust me Mari-“

“Oh my god!!!” Exclaimed Kim as he pointed out the window. Lila frowned as more people gathered towards Kim. She started seething, they should be paying attention to her. She spun around crossing her arms to see Alya had crossed to the window too.

“No way!” The Ladyblogger shouted as she peered out the window. Lila sashayed over to see what all the fuss was about only to see Marinette of all people get in-

“A limousine!” Rose squealed.

‘How on Earth did Marinette get a limousine to pick her up?!’ Lina fumed. Lila lit up, an idea.

“I can’t believe Marinette would do that!” Lila cried, waiting for all eyes to be on her, “She knew the Waynes were sending me a special limousine! I was gonna bring all of you! It was supposed to be a surprise, but Marinette hi jacked it!” She started to wail as the class she had wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger ran to comfort her.

“First she insults you, now this!” Alya huffed as she started to walk outside, “I’m going to give her a piece of my mind. My bestie is totally out of line!” Lila started to panic, she tugged on Alya’s shirt bringing her back into her circle of followers.

“No wait! It’s too late now! Look they’re driving away!” Lila said, the class could’ve sworn she sounded almost relieved as the limousine drove past.

“That girl is gonna pay.” Alya depanned as she punched her fist into her hand. Lila smiled deviously, ‘You won’t know what hit you Marinette Dupain-Cheng.’

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

“God you’re such an attention whore!” Kay yelled teasingly at her once blonde girlfriend. Chloé tossed her hair and patted her girlfriend on the head, “You say that like it’s a bad thi-“

“See what I have to deal with Alfred!” Kay interjected as she giggled while Chloé started tickling her. “Hey! Hey! Cut that out!” Marinette sighed and smiled lightly as she shook her head at her dorky best friends.

“So Miss Marinette,” Alfred started keeping his eyes glued on the road while the couple stayed in their own little world, “How are you liking Gotham so far?”

Marinette smiled at Alfred’s politeness. “I haven’t seen much, but from what I’ve gotten to see, it’s beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. I’m a bit of an amateur designer and this city is full of inspiration.” She heard Chloe scoff beside her, “Amateur?! Alfred, this girl has designed for the Gabriel Agreste, my...my mother even wanted to take her on.” Chloé remarked, wincing at the thought of her mother. Kay put a sympathetic hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “It’s ok.” She whispered softly into her ear. “Yeah! Mari is so good! She designed the costumes for the movie my mom is directing!” Kay exclaimed, beaming in pride at her closest friend.

Marinette blushed and smiled softly, “Thanks guys.” Chloé rilled her eyes and muttered, “Amateur, ridiculous utterly ridiculous.”

“As much as I’ve enjoyed meeting your friend and seeing Miss Bourgeois again,” Alfred started as he pulled in front of a tall sleek building, “It would appear, Miss Kay, that we have arrived.” Marinette’s eyes widened as she instinctively reached for her sketchbook, “this is Wayne Enterprises?” She asked bewildered.

“Indeed it is Miss Marinette. Oh! Master Damian and Master Dick will be waiting in the lobby.”

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

“TT.” Damian complained as he folded his arms.

“Hush baby bird!” Dick exclaimed, beaming, as he ruffled Damian’s hair causing the boy to glare at him. “The French class should be here soon and I’m sure they don’t want a grumpy sourpus on their tour.”

“I’m not grumpy.” Damian brooded. Dick let out a chuckle, “Sure thing baby bird.” Damian scowled. “Oh lighten up! Besides, your cousin is gonna be here!”

“Khan is not my cousin.” Dick rolled his eyes, “Friend, whatever, same difference.”

“What gave you the impression that Khan of all people was my friend?” Damian asked as he faced his brother with an icy glare. “Really baby bird?” Dick laughed, “She's the only one you hang out with aside from the Teen- your team and Jon.” Dick said putting an arm around his brother which Damian promptly shoved away, “Not to mention she’s not even a hero and you still chose to spend time with her.” Dick finished in a low whisper.

“Kaylené is tolerable.” Damian said, resigned. “Oh all of a sudden she’s Kaylené?” Dick teased.

“Shut up.” Damian stated, “and I’m surprised you’re so happy.” Dick furrowed his brows, “Why's that?”

“Because you forgot who’s practically attached to her hip. You know wherever Khan is, Bourgeois is not far behind.” Dick’s eyes bulged, “Oh sh-“

•~•~•~•~•~•

“By the way Chloé, why is Dick so afraid of you?” Kay asked casually as they began to walk towards the building. Chloé smirked, “Oh don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Chloé patted Kay’s head as the curly brown haired girl cocked her head to the side. Kay was still wondering.

Marinette didn’t want to know.

“Ahhh. Wayne Enterprises!” Chloé exclaimed tossing her hair, “My home away from home.” Kay chuckled at her girlfriend’s flamboyance.

“Thought I was your home away from home.” She teased as they pushed open the glass doors into the building. Chloé scoffed tossing her hair once more, “Don't be ridiculous,” she said rolling her eyes, “You are my home.”

“Get a room.” Said a lanky tall boy with black hair and blue eyes. He had just walked up to a man who shared his same features but was more buff and a short boy who with copper skin and green eyes.

“Timikins!” Chloé exclaimed as she embraced the man. The buff man next to him shied away in fear while the smaller one rolled his eyes. Wearing a dazzling smile, the one looking the eldest of the three walked up and hugged Kay.

“How’s my favorite cousin doing?” The eldest man asked with a grin. Kay smiled cheekily as the man rubbed her hair playfully. “Great! Thanks for waking us up Dick!” The smallest boy, the one next to Dick, was scowling with his lips slightly upturned like he was hiding a smile.

“Mari meet Damian!” Kay said as she gestured to the green-eyed boy.

“Nice to meet you.” Marinette said extending her hand.

“TT.” Dick shot Damian a glare. “Nice to meet you too,” he grumbled. Dick smiled at her apologetically. Tim and Chloé separated and walked over to the group gathered in the Wayne Enterprises lobby.

“How long do we have until your intolerable classmates arrive?” Damian asked sharply. Dick winced and Tim let out a sigh. Kay frowned lightly.

“Don’t worry about them!” Chloé said waving off the subject that Kay was not comfortable with. Marinette got slightly worried when she saw the smirk on Chloé’s face. She got really worried when Chloé’s expression twisted into a mischievous grin. “Worry more about your new girlfriend over here.” Marinette face palmed as Chloé gestured to her. Kay smiled.

“My what?” Spat Damian drilling holes into Marinette’s skull.

“Kay ships you too.” Chloé said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“I don’t speak fandom.”

“Oh my god yes!” Dick squealed. “It’s perfect! My brother and MDC!” Marinette’s eyes widened, “You recognized me?!” She sputtered. Dick nodded his head wildly,

“Oh you’re practically family already!” He said bringing her in for a bone crushing hug. Stoneheart’s grip had nothing on Dick Grayson.

“TT.” Damian pouted. Dick pulled away from Marinette sheepishly.

“My otp will sail!” Kay exclaimed as she fist pumped Dick.

“I don’t have enough coffee to deal with this.” Tim said rubbing his temples and walking up the stairs he had come down from.

“This is gonna be awesome!” Kay practically shouted as she and Dick beamed at each other’s newly found common interest.

Of course right on cue, Lila Rossi entered the room sending all happiness crumbling down.


End file.
